The Powers of Earth
by FireWolf1
Summary: A new group of scouts has formed, but this time the enemy is more mysterious... and deadly. First chapter is just an introduction of three new charecters, so not much action. But still, pleze review. and dont mind spelling, halfasleep when I finished this


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. The only characters I own are the Earth scouts.  
  
"Mum, I'm home!" I shouted as I went in to the living room.  
  
"Your supper's in your room, Jen," my "mother" said. Like my favorite book character, I lived with people who wouldn't give a damn if I got hurt or killed. But unlike Potter, I couldn't stay at school for ten months.  
  
"Remember to be quite, your potential husband is coming for supper," My father hissed as he followed me to my room.  
  
"I will," I said, not really paying attention. Like me getting hurt, they didn't care that I allready had a boy friend.  
  
My room was the only place they didn't go into, they felt uncomfortable with the wonderfull smell of damp earth and pungent herbs. Potted plants were everywhere, vines stretched across the ceiling, mints growing in the large, curtained bay window. My favorite plant was growing next to my bed, a large Pothos ivy draping my bedside table. It was given to me by my boyfriend of ten years.  
  
"Oh Max, why does it have to be like this," I sighed, laying on my bed. I got up and stared at the mirror. My emerald eyes stared back at me, from a face pale under a swarthy complexion. Raven black hair was swept back from my reflection's forehead, braided and coiled to keep out of her face.  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Jeniffer?" Someone asked from my second, open, window.  
  
"Ray?" I asked not turning around.  
  
"I'm here to portray your sister, saying you're at a friends house," she said, swinging into my room. "I'm sorry, Max told me what's going on. He said he'll never forget you." I still hadn't turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," I said, my hand inching towards the dagger I bought two years ago. I had no idea what I was going to do, all I knew is I wanted this to end.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Ray said, grabbing the dagger before I even realized she was standing next to me.  
  
"Railey, what am I going to do, Max is more than a boyfriend to me, you know that. You were there for the ceremony."  
  
"Duh, I was the one who performed the rights of the priestess," Ray replied, with a small laugh.  
  
"Better get going, Ray, he's going to show up soon, who ever he is," I said, watching Ray swing back out into the dusk lit world, like I couldn't.  
  
A few seconds later the door bell rang, and I heard merry chatting, and Ray's instructions for the evening. Then the door bell rang for the second time that night.  
  
I was mildly paying attention as my mother made opening pleasentries. Apparently my future husband was a man of few words. "Just like Max," I sighed.  
  
My bedroom was right next to the dining room, so I could hear everything.  
  
"So, Ramirez, where do you live?" It was the first answerable question that evening, the rest were yes or no.  
  
"Puerto Cisnes, SeÃ±ora Cartright, it is a small village in Chile," the man replied, his voice thick with a spanish accent.  
  
"Perdoname, SeÃ±or Ramirez, Mother, yo quisiero aire fresco," Ray said. I could see her shadow pass my darkened room.  
  
"Please excuse my daughters, one is at her friends house, the other doesn't like meat. Railey can't stand the smell of it. I forgot that, since she's been at college these past few years," my mother excused Ray, not knowing that Ray had said that.  
  
"It is quite allright, SeÃ±ora. My sisters are the same way. Luckily I can stand it better, even though I don't eat much of it."  
  
"I was wondering why he never touched your fish, though I can't blame him," Ray said as she came back in. A piece of paper fluttered under my door.  
  
"I would like her to come to my village as soon as she can, SeÃ±ora Cartright. Actually both your daughters, if you don't mind," Ramirez said as I picked up the paper.  
  
My mother must have looked worried, because he added, "The village women are all like a mother to me, especially after my father died. They would like to meet Jennifer. Railey would go as her escort."  
  
"When do you leave?" My mother asked, giving her consent.  
  
"As soon as I can get two more plane tickets for your beatiful daughters," he said, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Los Diosos son con tÃº," Ray said, "Jen es un mujer briliante." The gods are with you, Jen is a brilliant lady.  
  
"Gracias, SeÃ±oras," Ramirez said as I read the slip of paper, 'RAMIREZ IS MAX' is what it said.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Railey was in my room, trying desperately not to laugh. "Not funny Railey," I said to her, slightly glaring.  
  
"I had no idea it was going to be him, Jen. When he showed up, my jaw dropped to the floor. I excused it by saying I had expected some one older," she giggled as I just gave her my blankest look, making her laugh even more.  
  
"Have you started packing?" my father yelled in through the door, smiling at me for the first time in a million years. Ray was allready packing for me.  
  
"So what is the plan?" I asked, glancing at my plants.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll go with us. We are actually going to Chile. Now, let's get some sleep."  
  
I yawned as Ray laid out the bedroll she always kept here, and as usuall, I slipped int a dream filled sleep.  
  
******My*DrEaM***told form authors perspective*******************************  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Earth Scouts," the voice said. Cool and comanding, it could make his enemies cowar.  
  
"Lady of the Earth and leader of the pack," He added motioning to the taller of the two females to come up. She was handsome and swarthy, her hair could rival Sailor Pluto's for darkness.  
  
"Lady of the Fire," he motioned to the other girl. She was thin and wiry, her red-gold hair looking like the dawn; accenting her ivory skin.  
  
"Lord of the Air," he motioned to the first of the two males. He was tall, dark, and handsome. When people met him on the streets, they thought he was Prince Endymion, not the shorter male next to him.  
  
"Lord of the Water." The last male of the group was shrouded in mystery, he had dark blue hair, and people often told rumors that he was from Mercury and not Earth. He was standing closer to Fire, quietly slipping an arm around her waist. No body knew who he really was.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A buzzing filled my mind as I slowly woke from my dreams.  
  
"Will somebody shut that fuckin buzzer up," Ray groaned, slightly muffled by her pillows. It shut up after a few seconds.  
  
"I had that dream again," I said, turning the alarm off and sitting up.  
  
"Arnythirng newr," she said while she yawned and stretched.  
  
"Just that Fire and Air looked like you and Max, and Water-dude liked you," I replied, the living room phone ringing.  
  
"Better finish packing, it's after nine," Ray said, turning and arranging her stuff.  
  
"Guys, better clean up, that was Mister Ramirez. He said he got the tickets and they're for today's departure.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What is the importance of Jeniffer's dream? Could they be the legendary Earth Scouts, created to protect Prince Endymion? Check out the next act: Colors of Fire and Ice. 


End file.
